


Office Space

by Tallihensia



Series: Hot Boys Everywhere [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP, early season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their adventure in the hay loft, Clark doesn't see Lex for a few days and goes looking for him.  He finally finds Lex in his office at the mansion... and Clark isn't going to take 'no' for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Only mine in my dreams. ;-) This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
> Spoilers: general SV up through Rosetta
> 
> Notes: Set mid-late Season 2.

# Office Space

They kissed, lingeringly, with many reluctant partings and involuntary returnings before finally separating.

"God, Clark..." Lex almost came in for another kiss but with a mastery of self-control, he held himself back. "Tomorrow. I have to go home now; they'll notice if I don't. But I promise, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Clark couldn't wait for tomorrow, he really couldn't. They'd had sex. Sex in the hay loft. Several times. Clark wanted more, now. He realized, though, that they would have to be somewhat discrete.

The Kents might not be home right now, but Lex had a castle full of people who were expecting him. Not all the time, but they would miss him if he wasn't there in the morning and might send out search parties, considering how often Lex got kidnapped and hurt in this town.

Clark stepped forward to give Lex another kiss.

Lex backed off. "I have an 8am meeting with Gabe tomorrow," he said desperately. "Do you want Chloe to know why I was late tomorrow? Because you know her; she'll find out."

Okay, okay. Clark reluctantly backed off. "You'll come straight here after work?"

"I will," Lex promised, looking like he wanted to come kiss Clark again. "I'll tell the staff I'm going to Metropolis and then I'll come here."

"Okay."

They went back and forth a few more times and then Lex finally left. Clark watched the car drive off until he couldn't see it anymore and then kept watching long after.

Finally, Clark went back inside the house, his mind already turning to the next day and what he and Lex could do. Whistling cheerfully, Clark decided he probably needed a good night's sleep, because the 'morrow was going to be a busy one.

...

 

"Hi, is Lex there?" Clark looked out the window at the darkness in the sky and tried not to break the phone in his grasp. "Um, busy? But... Well, could you please tell him I called? Thanks."

He hung up the phone. Lex had chickened out. Clark never ever should have let Lex leave the day before, he shouldn't have. Lex had gone home and reviewed all those stupid laws saying a 22-year-old shouldn't have sex with a 15-year-old no matter how much that 15-year-old really really wanted it and practically jumped their 22-year-old friend to get it. But there were stupid _laws_ about it! And Lex had his martyr complex, and you put the two together and you end up with no Lex in your bed for the night.

Clark sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed Lex yesterday. But Lex had looked so damn tempting in the hay loft... it was more than any man could have resisted. Or any alien.

Well, Clark would just have to go get Lex, then. He nodded to himself. Over to the castle, pick Lex up, show him just why this was a _good_ idea and not a bad one. Maybe hold Lex up against the wall. With one hand. Use the other to—

"Hi, Honey!"

Clark jumped through the roof. Thankfully, not literally, though it felt like it. "Uh, Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Chicken pox," his dad replied, coming up behind Martha carrying their luggage. "All the little ones had it and with their parents going crazy trying to take care of them... we helped as much as we could for the first few days, but they were getting better, and there was no point to seeing the livestock anymore, so we came home."

"We left a message, Clark, didn't you—" Martha eyed the message light blinking with five unread messages and sighed. "Never mind."

...

 

The next day, Clark rode the bus home from school full of doom and gloom. So, okay, maybe Lex chickening out was a _good_ thing since it meant Clark's parents hadn't caught them on the living room couch and Lex hadn't gotten himself shot by Clark's dad. But still. Lex hadn't even _called_. None of those five messages had been from him, there weren't any the rest of the night, and Clark's school had been hell. It didn't even cheer him up that it was a Friday, because basically it would be a Friday without Lex in it and it _should_ have been a weekend full of Lex. Him in Lex. Lex in him. Lex and him kissing. Lex and him... Clark sighed miserably, his cock hard and no way to relieve it. Well, he could by himself, but he didn't want himself, he wanted _Lex_. This weekend sucked. And Lex was a coward.

...

 

"I'm going over to Lex's." Clark had zipped through his chores thinking the whole time about how much he wanted Lex. He wasn't going to let Lex's cowardice stand in the way one moment longer.

"All right." His parents, not realizing what a declaration of war it was, responded mildly.

...

 

"Lex, you're a coward!" Clark flung open the doors to the study and made his announcement.

There was a snort of laughter. "See, Lex, I'm not the only one who thinks so." A tall, wild-haired figure glanced once at Clark and then dismissed him, turning back to Lex.

Lex didn't turn his attention from Lionel. "Dad, I _would_ be a coward if I just did what you said and didn't think about it first! Is that what you really want? Another mealy-mouth follower who just parrots your commands? The fertilizer plant can't take any more cuts! If you want your production, then take my proposal – don't just come in here and dictate from afar what we should do."

"We? Becoming a little enamored of your small-town values are you? Remember Lex, Smallville is not Metropolis. I sent you here to learn a few lessons, not to settle down and become a farmer!"

The doors shut on the squabbling Luthors as Clark backed out. Neither one apparently noticed, raised voices continuing to be heard. Clark gave a giant sigh of... well, it was partially relief for being out of it, however he was mostly embarrassed. He squirmed and thought it was a very good thing Lionel Luthor hadn't asked him _why_ Lex was a coward. Which, apparently, he wasn't.

Clark slunk into the kitchen and met the sympathetic eyes of the cook.

Henri handed him a slice of the tomato he was chopping up. "They've been at it for over two days now."

"Two days?"

"Yes," Henri sighed. "Lex ate only a single portion of my elegant Terrine de Saumon aux Epinards Wednesday night, though his dad never noticed and ate all the rest. Thursday, he had no breakfast, only coffee. Friday, the same. Today, I managed to get him to have a single pancake – your mother's recipe – but no more, and he skipped lunch." Henri turned to his pasta. "I despair of dinner."

Lionel was there when Lex had gotten home that night? Clark winced. And here, he'd been thinking the whole time...

The whir of helicopter blades revving up made both Henri and Clark lean to look out the window. A suited figure with dark hair flying all around him was stepping into the helicopter and then the helicopter was leaving. Clark sharpened his gaze and verified that, yes it really was Lionel.

"Mon Dieu," Henri spoke in reverence. "Now maybe he'll eat!"

Clark was already slipping out of the kitchen, back to the study.

Lex was hunched over his laptop, body curling in. He looked up when Clark came in. "Is he really gone? Did he actually get on the helicopter?"

"I saw him get on, and I saw him on it as the helicopter was flying off," Clark reassured Lex. "Does he pull tricks like that often?"

"No. That would be beneath him, childish games. But sometimes he does just to 'remind' me that other people might. Always need to stay on the top of my game. God, I'm so tired of it." Lex passed a weary hand over the top of his head. Then he reached for the phone. "Michael, please tell everybody they have the weekend off starting right now. Paid days, of course; and everybody'll get hazard pay for this. Yes, security too; I want to be alone and the security box is entirely too close."

Lex hung up, sighing. "Hazard pay is the least they deserve."

Clark stepped in, gently rubbing Lex's tense shoulders. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier?"

"Um?" Lex was drifting back into Clark's hands, his head falling forward. He shook himself and roused. "No, I knew where that was coming from, and nicely confused Dad for a bit. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but he was pretty much in my face from the moment he got here."

Clark slipped his hands down Lex's shirt. "It's okay. I know."

Lex shook himself again. "Clark, not until everybody is out. It's too dangerous otherwise."

Reluctantly, Clark took his hands off and stepped back. Just in time as Michael stepped in to discuss security measures, while Julia hovered behind him with her accountant face on.

"Clark, could you go see if what Henri has going can be done quickly and stored? No point in him finishing a meal when no one's going to be here." Lex shot Clark a grateful look and then turned back to business.

...

 

"Are they gone?"

"Every one of them. I promised Henri I'd make you eat something."

"Not a problem with my father gone." Lex didn't turn from the laptop. "Just let me finish this proposal and send it to Gabe. If we can get it signed and implemented on the books before Dad gets to Metropolis, he can't change his mind on any of the stuff we agreed upon."

Clark didn't say anything but walked up to Lex and again put his hands on his shoulders. Lex was tense. So very very tense. It wasn't subterfuge to want to knead some of that hardness out and replace it with tenderness.

"Clark..." Lex moaned. "As much as I love what you're doing, I can't type while you're doing it."

Instead of replying, Clark dropped his hands down past Lex's shoulders and over his chest, draping himself over Lex while Lex worked.

"That's almost as bad," Lex said, but without any real sort of heat. "Oh hell, Gabe can figure out the rest." He closed the file, brought up an email program and sent the file off.

As soon as Lex hit the 'send' button, Clark was nibbling on the back on his neck. Clark's hands no longer passively rested on Lex's chest but rather were pinching at Lex's nipples through his shirt.

Lex gasped, his head dropping forward to expose his neck to Clark's mouth and his hands coming up to grab Clark's. As Clark caressed his chest, Lex caressed Clark's hands. Lex captured one of them and brought Clark's hand up to his mouth.

Clark kissed his way up Lex's bare head, resting his lips against the back while he moved his fingers in and out of Lex's mouth. Lex run his tongue over the fingers as they moved. Clark shifted inwards until he was rubbing against the back of the chair Lex was sitting in. He glanced down, noticing with a grin how Lex's pants were bulging as well.

Pulling his fingers out and dragging them along Lex's lips and cheek, Clark dropped to his knees. He swiveled Lex's chair around and looked up at him.

Still dressed in his business suit, Lex looked through his spread knees at Clark. Lex's eyes were heavy-lidded, with expanded pupils behind the lids. His mouth was parted, his tongue poking through his lips.

Clark reached out and ran his hand over Lex's groin. He traced Lex's cock through the fabric, down to where Lex dressed left. The fine linen trousers, perfect for business, breathable fabric that was comfortably tailored, proved to be more problematic for an aroused man.

"Not too tired, are you?" Clark squeezed a little.

Lex jerked in his chair. "I can sleep later. God, Clark. It's been _years_ since I've seen you."

"It's been a couple of days," Clark said, amused. He unbuttoned the top of Lex's pants and ran his hands around the outside of the hips, untucking Lex's shirt.

"It felt like years. Years of torture and deprivation. Years of waste and regret. Years of longing and hardship." Lex's hands settled into Clark's hair and twisted among the strands, tangling and untangling, petting and exploring.

Clark snorted at the extravagant descriptions. "I missed you too, Lex. I kept waiting for you to come home..." He pulled down the zipper, being careful of the straining flesh underneath it.

"I thought about being a coward, I really did. I wanted to be one; it would have been the right thing to do. But I wanted you even more. If it wasn't— Oh. Oh, Clark. Yes..." Lex's fingers tightened in Clark's hair as his head tilted back. His body slid a little in his chair, moving his hips closer to Clark.

Freed from the fabric around it, Clark was enjoying playing with the taut upright member that poked out. Lex's dick was elegant, just like him. Smooth and proud, yet desperately wanting attention. Unlike the rest of him, Lex's dick wasn't too proud to beg. Clark's fingers encircled and twisted, stroking. The change of Lex's voice from talking to verbalizations that weren't words was a heady experience. Reducing Lex to incoherence was a compliment. And Lex hadn't meant to abandon Clark; Lex wasn't a coward at all.

Soft hard skin. Such a contradiction and yet a beautiful one. The taste of Lex's skin. The smell of him. So delicious. Better than any meal or dessert. Clark licked at Lex's dick as if it was an ice cream cone while Lex made quiet mewling sounds. Around and around, swirling with the edges, tracing the vein, tonguing the little slit. This is what Clark wanted to do, forever and ever.

Pulling off, Clark looked up the length of Lex's body. Clark could see the slim expanse of belly where the shirt was untucked from the pants, where he'd opened the pants, then it was businessman all the way up, still fully dressed, shirt still buttoned and tidy. Lex wasn't even sweating yet, since Clark had gotten straight down to what counted most.

Clark could see Lex's throat, his head tilted back, eyes probably looking towards the ceiling. Briefly, Clark wished he could be like Ian, two people so that one could be up there kissing Lex, watching his face as he fell apart, while the other stayed down here, making him do the falling.

"Please..." Lex gasped out, his hands stroking Clark's hair. "Don't stop."

Clark chuckled, "Is this what you want?" He leaned forward to suck in the very tip, just the head and no further.

"Tease. You _know_ what I want, and I know what you want too..." Lex's voice was low and sultry and promised so much pleasure if they both went with it.

And there was something wrong about that. Clark pulled off and looked up with a frown. "Lex?"

Lex gave a full-bodied shudder that Clark _felt_ through the parts of Lex he was holding. His hands loosened on Clark's hair and he moved his hands to the chair arms. "Sorry, didn't mean to pull. Please, I won't do it again."

Clark hadn't even noticed and he missed Lex's hands already. And it was still wrong... Abruptly, Clark saw red. "You son of a bitch."

"What?" Lex's head tilted down until he was looking at Clark. His eyes were unfocused, hazy with pleasure, puzzled.

Standing up, Clark placed his hands on Lex's shoulders and leaned in over him. "You weren't even thinking of me, you were thinking of **them**!"

"Um?" Lex's eyes were focusing now, and instead of looking puzzled, he had a guilty expression on.

"Victoria, Desiree... probably dozens I don't know about. Just how many blow jobs have you gotten in this office chair anyhow?!"

Lex coughed. "They're the past, Clark. It's not like you thought I was a virgin!" Lex reached out and put his hands on Clark's hips, his fingers sliding around the top hem and inching closer towards the middle. "Come here." He urged Clark forward a step until Clark was practically straddling him.

"And how many of them have done this too?" Clark asked, wiggling around on the parts of Lex he was pressed up against. Darn office chairs with arms, anyhow; this would be easier if they weren't there. Luckily, Lex had scooted forward to make it easier; practice more than luck, probably. A low growl coming out of his throat, Clark leaned over and nibbled on Lex's neck, sucking to make a mark that would claim him publically.

"Clark, I only want to think about you right now," Lex murmured, trying to twist around to kiss Clark's mouth. He undid the top button of Clark's jeans.

Clark snorted. "You only want to think about sex." He straightened up and lowered himself down again, rubbing against Lex. "Tell me about them. Did Victoria do this?"

"I don't really think—"

A hand over Lex's mouth cut him off. Clark drew his hand slowly off, tracing over Lex's cheek and resting on the side of his head. "Don't think. Tell." He touched his forehead down to the top of Lex's head. "You tell me about them, and I will make you forget about them. Your memories will be of me. If you ever think of them in the future, you'll remember me fucking you as you fucked them. It'll never be just them ever again."

Lex shuddered, gasping as he jerked in Clark's embrace. "Fuck." His voice was rough, husky, dark and deep.

"Yes," Clark agreed. He pulled back, again moving up and down Lex. "Tell me."

"Victoria," Lex gasped out. "Vicky used to turn my chair around and give me lap dances. So that she could look over my shoulder at the computer." He laughed a little even as his body strained for Clark.

"What, seriously?" Clark stopped in surprise.

Lex's mouth quirked. "You never did believe that it was always just business with us."

Clark opened and closed his mouth a few times, then finally he shrugged. He really didn't get the sex without feelings thing. But that's also why he was determined to wipe the others from Lex's body. He loved Lex like none of the others had, and he would prove it. "You're mine."

"Yours," Lex pressed forward and kissed Clark deeply.

Clark could so easily get lost in that kiss. In all the kisses. Lex's kisses. He was kissing Lex. Clark loved it. Slipping his hands down Lex's sides, Clark wiggled his fingers under Lex's ass and pulled him up, hefting him against his own body off the chair and holding him up.

Instinctively, Lex wrapped both his arms and legs around Clark and then he laughed.

"Um?" Clark was concentrating on the feeling of having Lex wrapped around him while Clark held him up. It was delicious. Clark wanted to pull Lex into him and absorb him, to be within him and never to come out.

"I've never been on this side of the position," Lex replied, still chuckling. "I think I like it," he purred, pushing his hips deeper against Clark, while he leaned back with his upper body. Loosely, he held on with his arms around Clark's neck and shoulders, however mostly Lex just relaxed, letting Clark do the work of holding him up.

"Have you fucked a woman standing up?" Clark squeezed Lex's ass. Alien strength was good for something else, he decided. Holding Lex up was effortless, and the way it excited Lex was exciting to Clark. Clark could picture Lex, holding a woman up... Desiree, probably Desiree, with her smaller body and kinky bent. Desiree would have loved being fucked while standing. Clark ground against Lex, his breathing harsh and deep.

Lex yelped. "Goddamnit, Clark; your belt buckle!"

Oh yeah. Clark was still dressed. And Lex wasn't, on the important parts. Clark's flannel shirt covered his belt, but obviously didn't buffer it enough. He kicked the chair out of the way and sat Lex down on the corner of the glass desk.

Lex promptly went to work removing said belt, also getting to the button and zipper under it; his hands nimble at the task. Clark rested his hands on Lex's shoulders, looking down through the circle his arms made, watching the smooth back of Lex's head looking down as Lex watched as he freed Clark.

Wrapping his hands around Clark's shaft, Lex made an eager chirping sound as he pulled the foreskin down with one hand and pumped with the other.

Clark would tease him about the chirping some other time when he wasn't gasping and cursing, his blood rushing and his body burning up. God that felt good. "So fucking good."

Lex chuckled, "I've corrupted you, Clark, you're swearing."

"Fuck is a good word," Clark replied. "I want to fuck you on that fucking table of yours, right now."

"I've fucked all of them here," Lex said, his hands still busy. "Every one of them. They love the desk. Interrupting me at work, sitting right where I'm sitting, watching the heat in my eyes until I push work aside and take them instead."

Clark growled, his body thrusting into Lex's hands, thinking of Lex thrusting into the women. Images flashed through his eyes. "Desiree used to wear really short skirts to school and perch on the teacher's desk so we could almost see that she wasn't wearing any panties..."

"Oh yes," Lex chuckled. "She loved doing that. And she was always hot and ready. She had me so conditioned, all she had to do was sit here and I'd have her flat down in seconds and inside her."

Another growl, another second, and Lex was the one flat on the desk, Clark pushing him down, his hands spreading him out, papers scattering around them, laptop falling off the edge. He tore Lex's shirt open, scattering buttons as well. Lex wiggled, pushing his pants off. "Clark..." he gasped, bucking up under the mouth sucking at his nipple.

Clark helped the pants on their way to the floor, tossing Lex's shoes somewhere in the room. He worked his way back up Lex's legs again, hands tracing the muscles, lightly teasing until Lex was kicking, trying to get more of Clark. When Clark got to the inner thighs, Lex started to babble.

"I would spread them out, push them, eat them out until they came. Have you ever gone down on a woman? Tasted her? Heard her scream and known it was because of you?"

"I'm going down on you. I'm going to hear _**you**_ scream." Clark put action to words, sucking Lex's balls into his mouth, groping behind to rub the smooth skin back there.

Lex gasped.

That wasn't a scream. Clark redoubled his efforts.

Lex twisted, bringing his hand down to grab his dick and stroke it.

"Hey!" Clark spat Lex's balls out to make the exclamation and he slapped Lex's hand away.

"Fuck it, Clark! I need some attention here!" Lex brought his hand back but this time reached up to Clark's face and tracing until he stuck his fingers in Clark's mouth and started pushing them in and out.

Clark moaned around the fingers. Nobody in their right mind would ever call Lex a submissive personality. The challenge was to work with that and still come out on top.

With the sensation in his mouth and his thoughts of doing the same to Lex's dick, Clark didn't realize where Lex's other hand was until there was a hand inside his pants. The belt had been undone and was hanging from its loops, his zipper undone. And Lex's hand was on Clark's dick. Bringing it out from Clark's shorts, running along it in the same rhythm as his fingers in Clark's mouth. Clark moaned louder.

"When you came in that time in black and slinking around the office... I thought that was the day I'd be on this desk. I thought you'd take it all; my cars, my body, my soul. And then you left me. Took the car. You already had my soul, but you left my body." Lex's hand slipped out of Clark's mouth, trailing over his cheek, down his neck, then gripping his collar.

Clark closed his eyes. "I was coming back for you. I was always going to come back. My drugged-up mind was thinking of impressing the hell out of the girls, showing them what I could be beyond the town hick. Then when they were at my feet, leave them and take you." Clark shuddered. He really didn't like what he'd done on the red meteor... but at the same time, he wanted it again. It had been so awesome to do what he wanted to. And the admiration in Lex's gaze had been pretty sweet.

Lex stroked down the outside of Clark's shirt. "I'll never understand why the girls didn't look at you before. It doesn't need the clothes; you've taught me to love flannel."

"Really?" Clark opened his eyes to meet Lex's. The heat and admiration there reassured Clark. It was even hotter than that day, especially without the suspicion that had been there then. And there was not a speck of meteor rock around. Clark could have everything he wanted without the drugs.

"Really," Lex purred. "I took that shirt of yours from the hayloft back with me. I smuggled it upstairs. It's waiting for you there. Well marked..."

Clark caught his breath. Lex might be the one spread out on the table, but it was Clark all open and his feelings raw and exposed. "Lex."

Lex caught Clark's hands in his and brought them to his mouth. He kissed them each finger and every knuckle, licking the palms, nibbling on the thumbs.

Following his hands down, Clark pursued Lex's mouth. They tangled tongues, mixing their breaths and their hunger. As Clark pulled back, mouth still open, his saliva dripped down onto Lex's lips. Lex licked it off and swallowed, his gaze locked on Clark.

That was so hot. Clark moved down over Lex's neck, holding a few inches off. He let himself dribble out and then he followed it, licking the smooth Lex skin. He traced the veins down, feeling the pulse. He sucked on Lex's adam's apple, feeling it as Lex swallowed convulsively. Moving to one side, Clark did his best to leave another mark next to his earlier one.

Lex's throat vibrated under Clark's tongue as he spoke. "Good thing I like turtlenecks."

Clark nipped at the mark, jealous of why Lex liked turtlenecks. "Lot of hickies in your life?"

Hands around Clark's back, holding him reassuringly, stroking down, pulling him in. "Only yours from now on."

That sounded good. Clark moved back to Lex's nipples, alternating his attention between them. With one hand, he braced Lex from sliding on the glass desk. The other he reached under Lex and played with his hole. He dipped his finger in and out, not going very far, just enough to tease.

Lex cried out, trying to simultaneously arch his body up for more of Clark's mouth on his nipples and to also push himself down onto Clark's finger.

There was that scream Clark wanted. Almost, but from Lex, good enough.

"Clark." Lex's cry evolved into Clark's name, connecting them with more than sex.

"Lex," Clark replied, murmuring around the nipple he was sucking. Lifting his head, he looked at Lex. Lex was beautiful. Spread out on the glass desk, evidence of work all around, his torn shirt lying over the papers, Lex's beautiful alabaster skin above it all, glistening with sweat, the freckles on his shoulders standing out. Lex's head was back, hanging over the edge of the desk, neck exposed. Clark could see his mark, red against the pale. Lex, being fucked on his own desk. It had always been a favorite fantasy; the reality was something else and Clark was heady with the feeling.

"I'm fucking you on your desk," Clark breathed.

Lex opened his eyes and speared Clark. "Not yet. First you have to be in me." He lifted a leg and placed his foot on the edge of the desk. This left him exposed and open to Clark, a gesture of trust as well as being really really hot.

"Where's...?" Clark could barely get the words out, he was so excited.

"Second desk drawer down, at the back."

Clark fumbled one-handed at the desk, his other hand and mouth busy on Lex.

Twisting under him and making encouraging sounds, Lex suddenly stilled. "Ah, don't open the lead box that's also in there."

Blinking, Clark took his attention off Lex and gave it to the drawer. There were the lube and the condoms – condoms in both Lex's and Clark's sizes. There was also the aforementioned lead box sitting there. Three guesses as to what was in it.

"Lex?" Clark started to ask, and then stopped and shook his head. It wasn't liked he'd _told_ Lex anything yet, and he knew that Lex liked to experiment on the damn things. No reason for Lex not to have it there. Although Clark couldn't help the instinctive shudder as he looked away from the box.

Lex had a familiar guilty expression on his face, and his erection was wilting.

They couldn't have that. Clark pulled out the lube, ignoring the lead box and switching his question. "Why do you have condoms in my size?" There was no way that Lex had time to get them after the hay loft incident, not while Lionel was here, that was for sure. And damnit, now _Clark's_ erection was wilting. Never ever ever think of the devil during sex.

On the other hand, Lex's was reviving. "A man can dream. Careful with them, they've been in there for a long time. Since you pulled me out of the river."

Clark stared. "Seriously?"

"I thought..." Lex twisted his body, sliding a little on the desk. He brought his other foot up so that both feet were now on the edge of the desk, his body tilted in an aerobic pelvic tilt with such a different meaning behind it. "Clark, how about fucking me now and asking questions later?"

Sounded good to Clark. He poured the lube onto his fingers and reached back to explore while he bent over to kiss Lex.

Lex made little whimpering sounds between Clark's kisses, driving Clark wild. He scissored his fingers open and closed, in and out, in time with his attack on Lex's mouth. Lex clutched Clark's back and clung to him, As Clark moved a third finger in deeper yet, Lex stilled for a moment, then relaxed back as Clark felt the cum on his chest.

Clark drew off a little, to look at Lex in surprise.

Giving a sleepy little grin, Lex shrugged. He opened his mouth, then closed it without saying anything. Undulating his hips, he encouraged Clark's hand to keep moving.

Well, Lex was definitely relaxed now. Clark drew his fingers through the cum on his chest and stroked his cock, coating himself with Lex's claim. If he didn't get in Lex soon, he was going to go the same way. Clark glanced at the condoms and thought about not using them; it wasn't like anything could hurt him.

The decision was taken out of his hands literally as Lex reached out to grab and open one, sliding it over Clark's cock with precision. "Dreamed of this for so long..."

It was almost scary, how Lex could make condoms hot.

Clark pushed forward, replacing his fingers with his cock.

Lex slid across the table, cotton shirt providing no traction on the glass top. Clark grabbed him by the hips, stopping the slide, as Lex giggled. Clark had to stare a moment at that – Lex only ever giggled when he was drunk, but he wasn't drunk now.

"Drunk on you," Lex said with his arms around Clark's neck; Lex apparently having gained the ability to read minds. That or Clark had been babbling out loud. The amused look on Lex's face seemed to point to the latter.

Clark pushed forward again, this time with more success, moving into Lex as Lex threw his head back and moaned. Clark was moaning too, gasping in loud breaths, astounded at the feel. Yes, they'd done it before, but that was days ago and this was _Lex_. Clark had the feeling it was always going to be magical, no matter how often they did it, and that was just fine with him.

After they'd both adjusted, Clark sank a bit deeper in, feeling like he was sliding into Lex's soul as much as his body. The pleasure was intense, hot tight sheath pulling him in, pressing against all the sensitive nerves, stroking them, encouraging him, rapture waiting ahead if he only kept moving in. This being _Lex_ he was inside adding so much more to it. "Lex. Lex. Lexlexlexlex..." Clark couldn't control it.

"Come on. Come on, Clark. More... Fuck me, Clark." Lex returned the babble, clutching at Clark and trying to pull himself in.

All the way in now. Without a pause, Clark drew half-way out and then pushed in again, the slide easier this time. Clark grunted, his concentration narrowing down to just that single point. So much better than his hands. The noises Lex was making were encouragement all their own. Clark kept up his movements. His hold on Lex's hips ensured no more sliding, just his journey back and forth through Lex.

Every thrust shuddered through Lex, his head thrown back off the table, his eyes closed, his mouth shaping Clark's name. His skin was slick all over, lungs heaving in time with Clark's. Pleasure was evident in every line of his body. There was nothing more beautiful, ever. Clark wanted to do this forever, to hear Lex calling his name, to see Lex that liked this because of him. Again and again. Clark moved; watching, feeling, remembering this as a timeless moment forever to be theirs.

Clark came. Stars danced in front of his eyes, first highlighting Lex and then blocking his view of Lex. His concentration rushed down to where he was inside of Lex, not moving anymore, feeling Lex all around him, feeling himself there, there, softening now, loosening where it had been so tight, but still there.

A gentle hand traced his face, from his eyebrows down. Lightly over his closed eyes, firmer over his cheekbones, tenderly on his lips.

It was an effort to open his eyes. It was worth it, to see Lex looking up at him with such open love in his expression. "Clark," Lex said, wonder in his voice.

Clark pulled Lex up in an embrace, holding him closely, moving back only far enough for kissing. He felt himself slip out of Lex, but was more involved in the rest of Lex to notice much.

Lex was giggling again. It was infectious, even if Clark didn't know what it was about.

"Gods, I've been seriously debauched, haven't I? Fucked totally naked on my desk while you're still dressed..." Lex ran a hand over Clark's shirt and then under it. "I'm liking flannel more and more. This is actually pretty comfortable, other than the buttons."

There needed to be less talking right now. Clark kissed Lex quiet. Lex willingly cooperated, his hands still roaming.

Clark sighed into Lex's mouth, content and happy.

Parting, he rested his lips against Lex's, then moved them upwards over Lex's nose, his brows his forehead, touching lightly against the top of his head and holding there.

After a moment, Clark backed away a step. Not a long ways, just a little.

Lex slid off the glass top, bracing himself with a hand on Clark's shoulder. He glanced behind him at the desk and grinned. "I'm never going to be able to work there again without thinking of this."

"Good," Clark said with satisfaction. He ran his hands along Lex's arms up to his chest, then back down, debating with himself about taking Lex's shirt off the rest of the way. Though Lex was just so damned _cute_ with only his shirt hanging off him. Sexy, too.

With a twist of his hips to force some more room, Lex sauntered by Clark, running his hand across his cheek as he did so. Clark turned to watch as Lex casually crossed the room, slinking with every step, every movement totally absorbing.

Sitting down on the couch, Lex leaned back. "Well?"

Shaking himself, Clark threw away the used condom then joined Lex. Clark was sure his walk wasn't nearly as sexy as Lex's, but Lex watched him with the same hunger Clark felt.

"Pants off before you sit down," Lex ordered. "If we're cuddling on the couch, I'm not going to be the only one naked."

With a laugh, Clark stripped. When he took off his outer shirt, Lex imperiously held a hand out for it, and Clark handed it to him. "I don't have an endless supply of these, you know."

"I'll buy you some more."

"Flannel."

"In primary colors, even."

The two grinned at each other.

Lex sat up and took his shirt off and then slipped Clark's on instead and laid back again.

_Holy fuck..._ Clark gulped at the picture. His penis tried valiantly to rise again but only made it to quarter-mast before settling down to wait. Clark promised it just a little longer.

"Trophy shirt," Lex ran a hand down the flannel, smoothing it over his skin.

"What?"

"After a girl gets seriously fucked, she always wears the guy's shirt the next day. Proof that she bagged the man."

"You're calling yourself the girl?"

Lex grinned again. "I was the one who got fucked on the desk. Stop looming up there and get over here."

Clark sat down and reached out, petting Lex through his shirt, wondering at the difference a body made. He'd never thought flannel was sexy, just practical. Lex wearing Clark's shirt, though, that was sex personified. Clark worked his hand under the shirt, reaching as far back as he could before the couch stopped him.

Returning the moves, Lex explored Clark's body, intent on the roaming, feeling Clark's skin, ruffling the hair on his arms and then smoothing it out again, tracing out the veins.

Curled up together, Clark started to think about it being time again, yet he didn't want to untangle himself from Lex long enough to go grab another condom and the lube. Which reminded him... "Hey, Lex..."

"Mmmm?" Lex nuzzled at Clark's neck.

"Seriously, you've had those condoms since you met me?"

Lex sighed and moved back a bit. "Clark, you..." He paused for a minute then started again. "You pulled me out of my car and I woke up to see you still alive and rescuing me. Your shirt was wet and tight over your body. You held me to keep me warm. When I introduced myself, you knew who I was but that didn't matter to you – instead I was just the guy you'd rescued. You talked to me intelligently while we waited. I'd never met anybody who just _cared_. I thought ... I thought you were eighteen. Seventeen at the youngest. You sure looked it. I had this dream in my mind that after I gave you the truck, you would come over to thank me for it. Then I would thank _you_ again... no man refuses a blow job. You might even have wanted to fuck me. Some straight guys think I'm close enough to a girl. I was hoping. Even if you were straight, if I could just have given you that blow job, I would have died a happy man."

"Hey, no talking about dying there."

"Figuratively speaking."

Clark possessively curled around Lex and cradled the smooth head in his hands. He remembered pulling Lex's limp body out of the river and being so terrified. All Lex was at that point was a stranger, but even then he knew he didn't want Lex to die. "I did come over to thank you for the truck."

"And after you said your parents wouldn't let you have it, you told me you didn't even have your driver's license yet." Lex snorted. "That floored me but good. No way was I touching you after that."

"It really bothers you that I'm so young." Clark could feel Lex's withdrawal, even as they were holding each other.

Lex was silent for a moment. "You're older now."

Yeah, it still bothered Lex. But Clark wasn't ever going to give Lex up now that he had him. And he wouldn't let Lex give up either. "If it helps, I probably _am_ older. When they found me, my parents had to guess at my age. I think they made it younger than I was because I couldn't talk."

"Found?" Lex's eyes lit up with curiosity and a familiar intense gaze.

"Yeah. The meteor showers. That's what that whole weird thing behind my adoption papers were earlier."

Lex opened his mouth and then closed it again. He looked away from Clark and the light in his eyes changed to anger. "What the fuck did I tell you the other day? Just because you're fucking somebody is no reason to spill your secrets all over the place."

Clark huffed. "That's not why!"

"Really?" Lex turned back, a dangerous look on his face challenging Clark. He glanced down the length of their bodies twined together.

"Really," Clark insisted. "Damnit, Lex. I'm having sex because I love you. I love you, therefore I trust you. I trust you, I don't keep any more secrets from you. QED."

"It's not algebra; those things don't have to go together. Rarely do. Do you know how many people I've fucked on this couch? Desiree, Victoria, Helga, Susan, Tish..."

Clark involuntarily growled. "_I'll_ fuck you on this couch and then nobody else."

"Of course. But not the point. Vickee and I had sex for the fun and the games – it wasn't about the trust and certainly not about love, though we like each other well enough. Trust is not something you give to somebody because of the sex."

Sitting up, Clark ran his hands through his hair, tugging on it. "Aargh! Lex, you are the most stubborn guy I've ever met. I. Love. You. Is that simple enough for you?"

Lex sat up as well, moving back a bit. Stubbornly, he glared at Clark. "You loved Lana last week!"

Considering how often Clark came over to tell Lex about the latest Lana-woes, that was fair enough. "I've never wanted to tell Lana my secrets. Ever. I've wanted to tell you mine since we met." Clark sighed. "Lana was my normality, but she'd run screaming for the hills if she ever found out..." Clark swallowed. Even to Lex, he couldn't yet say it out loud. "You, though – Lex, you've always _wanted_ to know. Why won't you ask now?"

Lex glanced away again. "Bedroom secrets. From the boardroom to the bedroom to the take-over. This isn't the way to find out."

Apparently Lex had a few hang-ups about sex. Who would have thought? Clark shook his head.

Really, though, what Lex didn't trust was Clark to still love him in the morning, or the year after or the year after that. It was that age thing again. Clark probably should have waited like he'd planned to, until he was 17 or, if he had to, college. But Lex was so damn tempting in the barn... and Clark didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted Lex _now_.

"Then I guess I'll just have to prove to you that love can be part of sex." Clark leaned forward and covered Lex with his body. He would own Lex, body and soul, and prove to him that the heart was part of that as well.

Pushing his red flannel out of the way, Clark nibbled upon Lex's collarbone. He stroked his shirt with his hand, his fingers trailing over Lex's skin along the way.

"Prove it all you want," Lex purred as he wrapped around Clark. One hand tangled in Clark's hair, the other rested possessively on the back of Clark's neck. He raised his leg up, rubbing the inside of his calf against the outside of Clark's.

Clark snickered, muffling the sound with his lips against Lex's chest. What would it take to keep Lex down? Tying him up instantly sprang to mind. That sounded really good, actually. Maybe another time. Right now, Clark had something to prove. Both he and Lex were going to enjoy it, Clark knew, and he was going to go on proving it long after Lex believed, because it was true.

Clark crawled up to kiss Lex again, happy that Lex wasn't a coward. Lex was Clark's, Clark was Lex's, and that's the way it always was going to be.

* * *

  


End ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Cobwebs and Hay by request from [Twinsarein](http://twinsarein.livejournal.com/) who won me in the [Help Haiti](http://community.livejournal.com/help_haiti/) auction. "More really hot sex, this time in Lex's office. A topping Clark, dirty talk, with a blend of humor in the story." Beta by SueDreams - thank you! :)
> 
> Cross-posted at [my livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/alatrific/13706.html).


End file.
